Sleepovers and Suprises
by biggestcimorellifan
Summary: What happens when a prank mat lead to disaster and romance? Kim's sister has invited Jack's brother and sister for a sleepover at the same time she did for her friends! KimxJack GracexJerry EddiexStacey MiltonxJulie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any other brands I mention**

**Also if there is text talk sorry :/**

Kim's POV

I'm having a sleepover at my house with the guys Stacey, Julie, and Grace! But there's always something bad going on my sister Alex who just finished middle school is having a sleepover too! Lisa and Josh Brewer are coming, yes Jack has siblings. We've never told the guys and they've never seen them since they go to middle school! I don't want this to be ruined! Ugh! Grace, Julie, and Stacey are with me and Alex in my room. Alex of course is singing a song called "**Look at me Now**" by Keke Palmer but she is a good singer so it was fine. We're trying to pick PJs for all of us to wear since they always borrow my clothes! Alex walks in once she finishes singing and says,"DUDES! Listen, If you want to impress the boys try to look either sexy or as one of the guys!", we all nodded since she is like BFFs with a boy and is a tomboy!

Jack's POV

I can't believe Josh and Lisa are coming with me! Josh is fine he's awesome! But Lisa is annoying and a troublemaker! Lisa is blaring Before You Exit in her room which FYI is right next to mine! I then get a knock on my door. I open it to find Josh there with his sad puppy eyes! "AWWW! What's wrong?" I ask him. "I want to impress Alex!" his says sadly. "Well, have you told her about you being related to Before You Exit?" I ask to make sure, "No! Anything else?" he asks brightening up! "Always say dare if you play Truth or Dare!" and he walks away happy! Now time to finish packing for the month! **(A/N It's summer! Kim's parents are on a business trip! They went to Paris for a photo shoot! All of their parents are famous and they are all related to famous people!)**

Kim's POV

Jack showed up first, he was required to arrive first so Josh and Lisa could go straight to Alex's room! Now we have nothing to worry about! Ahhh! "Hey Kim…" he says trailing off while staring at me! "Take a picture, Jackie, it'll last longer!" I say as I walk off to the kitchen! He just stood there amazed! BOOM! Grace was already in the kitchen trying to pick snacks! "Get sugary ones only!" I command her. "Should we play Never Had I?" I ask sticking my head in the fridge. "Nope you always go with truth or Dare first!" Grace advised.

Jack's POV

(_Italics: Jack's inner him! _**Bold: Jack saying something to his inner self! **This goes on in the entire book for everyone's POV too!) _Woah! I'm stupid! _**No I'm not! **_Whatever! _**I'm just ignoring you! **_RUDE! _The doorbell went off and I thanked god for an excuse to move! "I got it!" I yelled. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie showed! "Yeah! Now I'm not surrounded by girls!" I said joking. "Speaking of the ladies where are they yo?" Jerry asked. "Grace and Kim are in the kitchen and Stacey and Julie are upstairs but don't bother Stacey and Julie! Upstairs is off limits till a certain time!" I exclaimed. "Woah! Why?!" Milton asked. "Kim's rule… She said something about her sleepover being ruined by something!" I told them. They just nodded.

Alex's POV

Josh and Lisa and I have the perfect plan! Lisa pickpocket Jack's phone while I stole Kim's! *Que evil laugh* We're going to trick Jerry! But yeah! Lisa left the room to go ask Stacey a question.

Lisa's POV

I asked Stacey if they were gonna play Truth or Dare first and she said,"OF COURSE!" and went downstairs I guess to play…

(line Skip)

We text Jerry from Kim's phone to dare Jack to kiss her! *Que evil laugh* We then got a text saying ok, mine turns next u know that,right? And we went downstairs!

Jack's POV

I can't believe I'm about kiss KIM! AHHHHH! _Wait! It could be Lisa!_ **Your right! **I then saw Josh, Lisa, and Alex at the stairs. Kim saw where I was staring and followed my gaze. "DANG IT! I knew it! It would get ruined in the end!" Kim exclaimed. Then heard a burst of laughing. But I had a dare to do so I moved Kim's head and kissed her and then heard screaming.

Alex's POV

We shot from our hiding places and screamed our butts off! "A little less PDA, please!" I begged/screamed. They pulled apart and we kept walking. "Uh.. who are those random strangers?" Jerry asked. "Awww! Jerry thinks we're random strangers!" Josh said and Lisa, Grace, Stacey, Julie, Kim, Jack, and I cracked up! "Guys…this…is…my sister…Alex!" Kim said between laughs. "And…those.. two are…Josh…and Lisa… my brother… and sister!" Jack said between laughs. "Meeting in the living room! NOW!" Eddie yelled! :P

**Thanks for reading! Review! Also shoutout to im a wreck and I know it you: you rock!**

**:D biggestcimorellifan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or any other brands I mention**

Kim's POV

We're having a meeting explaining our siblings when Alex and Lisa walked in singing "**Made In The USA**" by Demi Lovato! "Where's Josh?" Jack asked worried. "He went upstairs!" Alex sang. As they walked in the kitchen they finished the song! "So you want to call Cimorelli after this?" we heard Alex ask. "Um… YEAH!" Lisa shouts. Josh then walks past and into the kitchen. We, of course, are eavesdropping! Jack and the girls and me all know about Josh's crush on Alex! "Um.. guys..I'm gonna call my cousin Toby from BYE in a minute wanna join me?" Josh asks. "JOSH TIME ME!" Alex shouts.

Jack's POV

Smooth, Josh, smooth! I thought once Alex shouted, "JOSH TIME ME!, then she screamed for what seemed like hours! "Oh yeah! 5 minutes girl!" Josh says and we hear him high five two people. "She broke her record of 3 minutes and 30 seconds!"Grace exclaims. "Amazing!"Stacey exclaims

(Line break)

Alex's POV

Well, we're playing Truth or Dare but of course they want to do groups! I have to be with Josh! Kim and Jack are a group I hope that kiss helped…. Julie and Milton, Stacey and Eddie, and Grace and Jerry are the rest of the teams… Lisa called some of her cousins and someone she won't say while I called Cimorelli

(phone conversation)

"Hey can you bring Nick?"

…

"Not your brother Chrissy's Boyfriend!"

…

"Kay! See you in 10 minutes!

Lisa's POV

(phone conversation)

"Can you come over?"

…

"Kay! See ya!"

(conversation is over)

Now for some other cousins!

"Hey Ross!"

…

"Can you and your brothers come over?"

…

"You're the best! See ya soon!"

"Hey Austin Mahone the best Crawford cousin ever!"

…

"Um… come over?"

…

"Yeah! Thanks!"

"Hey Billy the cousin of awesomeness!"

…

"Kay! You already knew!"

…

"Oh Josh!

(conversations' over)

(Line Break)

Kim's POV

I opened the door to see the boys of R5 and Billy Unger! Also my cousins Austin and Cimorelli with Nick (he isn't my cousin)! "Hey! Come in!" I welcomed them in. "Where's Alex?" Lauren asked. "Did someone say my name?" Alex asked she said as she stepped into view. "Alex!" Lauren said as she ran up to her and hugged her. "Lauren!" Alex said in return.

(line break)

Alex's POV

All the teams are:

Alex and Josh

Kim and Jack

Julie and Milton

Stacey and Eddie

Grace and Jerry

Lisa B. and Ross

Lauren and Austin

Christina and Nick

Billy and Lisa C.

Riker and Katherine

Amy and Rocky

Ellington and Dani

So yeah… We won't do couples ,thank god, for the people who aren't with someone!

It's my turn! *Que Evil Laugh* I look at Josh and he nods! "I dare you, Kick my name for you, to both tell each other your true feelings! No backsides!" I dare them. "Well, Kim … I love you! More than anything in the world, except probably my hair, but still! I want you to be my girlfriend!" Jack told Kim. "Jack, I love you too! More than anything in the world, probably besides bacon, but yeah I love you too! Yes, I will be your girlfriend!" and they started leaning in. "WAIT! Before you kiss if your name is called close your eyes! Lauren, Lisa B., Lisa C., Dani, Amy, Alex, Josh, Ricker, Rocky, Ross, and Ellington." After I said that I closed my eyes.

Kim's POV

I was kissing Jack Brewer my boyfriend! About during 5 seconds into the kiss Alex asked, "Are you done?" we pulled apart and waited five seconds then I said, "Yes we're done!"and they all opened their eyes. "I love you Kimmy!" Jack said. "I love you too Jackie!" I told him. "Awww! Like Aladdin and Jasmine! But this is way grosser!" Alex said. "Agreed and ew!" Lisa B. said.


End file.
